The Lucky School Years
by Herocuties
Summary: Follow the journey of Felix's life in high school. Follow the friendship, the drama, the anger, the stress, and of course the romance. With along side help with his best friend Ralph! Rated K for now! Cover image by far-too-many-feels! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back fans! I know it's been awhile but I have a new super long story for y'all! I have been thinking, since we recently started school again, I wanted to do a high school fanfiction of hero's cuties! I know there been Wreck-it Ralph high school story's already but my story is going to completely focus on Felix and Calhoun.**

**I have to give a special thanks to far-too-many-feels for the amazing cover image! I hope you all will follow this story! It's going to be adventure let me tell y'all! Enjoy! **

"Beep Beep Beep!" The alarm went off.

Felix got out of bed and turned it off.

He let out a big yawn and stretch.

Today was the first day of school.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, got dress, and went down stairs to get some breakfast.

While walking down stairs, he saw a picture of his mom and her box of ashes.

Felix smiled and said "good morning mom!" He kissed his fingers and then placed them on her picture.

Then ran down stairs to the kitchen.

He found his father in the kitchen.

"Good morning pop's!"

"Good morning sport! Ready for your first day of high school?"

"Absolutely! But a tiny bit nervous!" Felix said while eating his breakfast. "I'm not going to know anybody since the high school allowed me to skip my freshmen year!"

Felix had never failed anything in his entire life. He's gotten strait A's since he started kindergarten.

The high school was so impress, they allowed him to skip his freshmen year. So he's a on level sophomore now.

"Don't worry son! Just be yourself and you'll make new friends before you know it!"

Felix smiled "your right dad! Just be myself and I'll be fine! And who's know, one of though friends maybe could be my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend! I don't know if I'm ready for you to date quite just yet."

"Oh come on dad! Im in high school now! I'm ready to date!"

"Yes but I don't want you to get a girlfriend, then making wrong decision and ending up getting her pregnant from those decision!"

"Dad! I promise you I won't ..." Felix pulled his purity ring off his finger. "This is the promise I made to you and to God that I won't have sex on till I'm married! And it's going stay the way with or with out a girlfriend."

His dad blow air "I'm not saying I don't trust you son! I'm saying I don't trust the women out there."

Felix put the ring back on his finger and slowly nodded.

"I trust you to make the right decision. And with that, ill allow you to date."

Felix smiled big "thanks dad and I promise ill make the right decisions."

"You've got a friend in me!" Felix's phone went off.

Felix grab his phone and check to see who it is.

"It's Ralph! He's heading out"

Felix grabbed his book bag "see ya later pops!"

"Have a good first day son!" Then kissed him on top of his head.

Felix smiled and said goodbye to his dad.

He walk outside to his and Ralph's meeting place.

Felix and Ralph been friend since preschool.

"Hey buddy!"

Felix turned round and saw Ralph.

"Hey ready for out first day...

"Hi mister!" A little girl said who was be hide Ralph.

"Well hi there!" Felix said.

"This is my little cousin, Venellope!" Ralph said. "I have to wait with her in till her bus comes, do care?"

"Not at all! Nice to meet you Venellope, I'm Felix!" Felix said while shaking her hand.

"Wow! Your name is Felix! That's so cool!"

"Umm thank you!"

"You do know that your name mean lucky in latin! Right?" Venellope said.

"Really? I had know idea. My mom just named me after my grandfather."

"So can I call you lucky then?"

"Umm sure!"

Her bus finally arrived.

"Where did you lean latin?" Ralph ask.

"School! Stick brain! Where else? See ya later Ralph. Bye lucky!" Venellope said while getting on the bus.

Felix and Ralph waved goodbye to her.

"Wow! What are they teaching kids these days?" Ralph said while they beginning to walk to school.

"Your cousin seem like a handful."

Ralph slowly nodded his head. "Don't reminded me."

"How long is she staying with you?"

"For a couple of mouths, her parents are in Africa for a mission trip!"

"Well that going to be fun for you!"

"Yup! We can still hang out if you want but please can it be at your house though."

They both just smiled at each other.

"Man! I'm ready for high school! I'm ready for football games, the party's, and most of all the ladies!" Ralph said with a grin.

Felix just shock his head.

"You and I both know that's not what high school is all about. It's about eduction, meeting new people, getting ready for college, and learning to be independent."

"Dude! Your not going to get a girlfriend if you keep thinking that."

Felix didn't respond.

"The way you are going to impress the lady's is that smart brain of yours! Your so smart that you skip a whole year of high school!" Ralph said.

Felix smiled disappeared "Well not real, I'm not gonna know anybody in my classes! And it's kinda awkward that Im going to be the youngest in these advance classes with all these sophomores, junior and maybe even Senior!"

"I guest so! But people are going to think your the smartest person ever and..." Ralph nudge Felix with his elbow "maybe some of the lady's will ask you to do their homework and they will maybe bribe you with some booty!"

Felix punch Ralph's arm "You know I'm not like that." Felix showing Ralph his ring. "I have promise to God that I won't do anything like that on till I'm married."

"Ok ok calm down! I was just kidding! But you do know its easy to make promises, but it's harder to keep them."

"Well I'm keeping this promise no matter what. Im never going to break this promise Ralph."

"Never say never buddy! You and I both know that!"

Felix didn't say anything, he just kept looking at his ring.

About twenty minutes later they reach the high school.

They saw a huge welcome sigh saying "Welcome freshmen to Nice Ridge High School! Home of the mighty ducks!"

"I can't believe our mascot is a duck! What's so tough about a duck?" Ralph ask.

"Everything!" Felix said.

"Dude! Get over it! That happen almost two years ago!"

"I can't! I can still feel it peaking at me."

Ralph just rolled his eyes.

"Hey check out those girls over their. There looking at us!" Ralph said with a smile.

Felix look over and the girls both turn back around and giggled.

"See! Girls are already checking us out and we haven't even set foot in the school yet." Ralph said with a little bit of sarcasm.

Felix just smiled at Ralph comment.

All of sudden they heard the first bell go off.

They both look at each other, took a deep breath and walk into the high school.

**Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! I will try to have new chapter once a week and make them super long! Please be patient with me! Hope you all will follow this incredible story! Your in for a huge surprise! Honeyglows! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So I was planning on having one chapter every week. But I thought that's unfair for you guys because I know that the suspense is killing you! So I decide I'm going to have two chapters every week. **

**Plan on the chapters being every Wednesday and Saturday or Sunday! Enjoy!**

Felix and Ralph open the door and were so amazed how huge the high school is.

"Hey thats where we pick up our schedules!" Ralph said.

They both got there schedules and compared them.

"Hey look we have health and PE together!" Ralph said.

"At least we have couple classes together." Felix said with a smile.

"I'll better be off to class. We'll see you later buddy!"

"See ya!" Felix said while waving goodbye to Ralph.

"Hmm let's see where is chemistry." Felix looking at the rooms numbers and all the sigh everywhere on the walls to help new students get to there classes.

All of sudden a girl trips over Felix and fell on the ground while her school supplies went everywhere.

Felix tried to help her up "Oh my land, are you ok?"

The girl look up at Felix and made eye contact with him.

Felix began to turn red.

"Ya! I'm find!" The girl spoke.

"Here let me help you!"

Felix help her up and gathered all her supplies.

"Thanks for picking my supplies up!" The girl said while pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"No problem ma'am!"

"My name Tamora by the way!"

"Ummm I'm Felix!" He said while shaking her hand.

She giggled "Cute name Felix!"

"Umm thank you!"

She giggle again "I like what it means! So you must be lucky man then!"

Felix grow brighter "thank you ma'am." He said while trying to smile back.

"Do you know where the chemistry class is?" She ask.

"I'm actually trying to fine that class has well."

"Let's find it together then!" She smiled and stared to walk down a hallway.

Felix smiled and followed her.

"So are you a junior?" Felix ask.

"No I'm a sophomore. I just moved here last month from California."

"That's cool! I have lived here my entire life."

"Wow real! So what about you? I'm guessing you're a freshmen from how short you are. No offense!"

"Don't worry! I get that a lot. But I'm actually a sophomore has well. I skip my freshmen year."

"Wow you must be real smart then to skip an entire year of school!"

"Well I don't like to brag about it."

She giggled.

"When you gave me back my supplies, I notice a ring on your wedding finger. Are you married too?"

"Oh no ma'am! This is promise ring. It's a symbol that I won't umm ..." Felix grow brighter because he didn't know how to tell her without using that word.

"It symbolizes what?" She said with an eyebrow up.

Felix began to rub his neck. "That I wont umm make... love in till I'm married." Felix said very slowly. His face was completely red

"Wow! I never seen that before. You must be one of kind guy to do that."

Felix had sigh of relief. "Thank you ma'am! I never thought of that."

When they reach the end of the hallway the final bell rang.

"Room 2201, here our class." Felix said.

Felix and Tamora walk into chemistry class.

"Want to sit together?" Tamora ask.

"Absolutely!" Felix said very quickly.

Tamora blushed and they founded two seats next two each other.

On Felix left there was Tamora but on his right their was short man, about the size of Felix.

The man kept looking at him and Tamora, but mostly Tamora.

He was giving her a love glance.

Felix just sat their trying not to look at him. Felix just kept looking at Tamora.

"Gene!" The man said.

Felix look at him and said "excise me?"

"Name Gene! You?" He said while putting his hand out.

"Umm Felix."

"Nice to meet ya Felix!" Gene said while shaking his hand.

Felix pulled his hand quickly way from Gene. And grab his pencil and notebook.

"Who's your friend?" Gene ask with a pleasurable smirk.

"I'm Tamora! Please to meet you."

"It's certainly is." Gene said then he kissed her hand.

Tamora giggled and pulled away.

Felix scowl at Gene.

"Slam!" The door shut loudly. The teacher entered the room.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Corners. Welcome to chemistry. Lets began our first lesson on physical and chemical reactions."

Gene was winking at Tamora, while the teacher kept lecturing to the class.

Felix just kept on listening and tried to payattition but he kept catching himself looking at Gene and his little flirting fest with Tamora.

Normally Felix was never distracted when the teacher is teaching. But he couldn't help it. The more Gene wink or smile at Tamora, the more mad and jealous he got.

"Beeeeep!" The bell went off.

Felix snap out of it. He look at his notebook and realize he didn't write a single thing down from that entire lecture the teacher just gave.

Felix quickly pack his supplies up and followed Tamora out the door before Gene could.

"Where you off to now?" Felix ask.

"Geometry! You?"

"Umm english."

"Oh well! It was nice to meet you Felix."

"You to ma'am!"

"I'll see ya later then!"

"I look forward to it."

"Oh before I forget. Do you want me to text you the notes because I saw you not even touch your paper with your pencil." Tamora said.

Felix blushed "That would be very helpful thank you."

Tamora gave Felix her number. "Call or text me anytime!"

"You can count on it Ma'am."

She wink at him and walk off.

Felix watch her walk off in till he couldn't see her anymore.

Felix look at the paper that had her number on it and just smiled.

Then he turned around and ran into somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Felix said.

"Oh your fine." The person said.

The person leaded a hand and pick Felix up from the ground.

"Thank kind sir... Oh no!" Felix said, realizing who it is.

"Felix right?" Gene said.

**Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! I know some of you are probably saying why Gene and not Brad! Because I feel Gene is more flirtatious then Brad. And also Gene is a big jerk! So this is going to be fun! Honeyglow! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Gene!" Felix awkwardly said.

"Where are you off to?" Gene said with that same creepy grin.

"Umm English."

"What a coincidence so am I. Who do you have?"

"Mrs. Brooklyn!"

"Ahh man! I have Mrs. Root!"

Felix let a sigh of relieve out.

"Let's walk together, shall we." Gene put an arm around Felix.

Felix quickly pulled Genes arm off of him. "I can find it by myself! Thanks you thought!"

"None since." Gene put his arm around Felix again. "Let's find it together and have some guy talk." They both stared to walk.

Felix feeling very uncomfortable around Gene.

"So I heard that your super smart man because you skip a year of school, it that true?"

"Better believe!" Felix said with a confident tone.

Felix was wondering why Gene was doing this. What does Gene want from him?

"What are you holding?" Gene ask.

"Oh, one of my friends number."

"The one who sat next to you in chemistry?"

"Whats it to you?" Felix ask.

Gene smiled and grab the number from Felix's hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" Felix shouted.

"You think you're so smart with that big brain of your, don't you? And think that lady's are going to fall for that!" Gene rip the number in little tiny pieces.

Felix looking very appalled and upset that he did that.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm giving you a fair warning pint-size! You stay away from Tamora! She is mine! You understand me?"

Felix didn't say anything. He just scowled at Gene.

Gene just shook his head and went down the hallway to his class.

Felix pick up the little pieces and tried to put them back together in the right order.

"May the best man win!" Felix shouted down the hallway to Gene.

Gene quickly turned around.

Felix ran to English class.

The entire class he was thinking of the threat Gene gave him about Tamora and how he just rip up her number.

After English he had PE, which Ralph.

They met in the gym and waited for the PE teacher.

"My math teacher so boring. He just sat there and review how to add. Hows your teacher so far?" Ralph said.

"Umm ya sure!" Felix said.

"Are you listing to me?"

Felix quick came out of it. "Did you say something?"

"I just told you how wired my teachers are. Are you ok?"

"Ya! I'm just...!" Felix didn't know what to tell Ralph.

"It's just what?"

"It's just, I met this amazing girl today in my chemistry class."

"Real? Whats her name?"

"Tamora!" Felix having a love sigh.

"That's a pretty name. What does she look like?"

"Short blonde hair, tall, gorgeous smile, and beautiful blue eyes."

"Wow! She sounds great."

"She is Ralph but.."

"But what?"

All of sudden, they hear a whistle go off.

"Listen up! I'm coach Kohut! And welcome to PE. This is not elementary school PE where you can pee your pants anytime you want. You're in high school now. And if anybody pee in my gym, you're going to scab the floor top to bottom! Understand?"

"Yes sir!" All the boy shouted.

"Good, now lets warm up with some laps around the gym."

All the boys started to run around the gym.

Ralph and Felix ran together.

"So what were going to say about your new girlfriend?" Ralph said sarcastically.

"Ok first of all she not my girlfriend. Second of all, we were sitting next to each other but this guy name Gene kept flirting with her. I was so distracted by him that I didn't write any notes down. I beat him out the door and Tamora gave me her number. Then we said goodbye." Felix said trying to catch his breath.

"That's doesn't sound so bad!"

"Oh it gets better! After we said goodbye I stated to walk to my class and Gene threatens me and rips up her number." Felix said with an angry tone.

"Wow! What did he say?"

"He said I have to stay away from her or else."

"Why did he say that?"

"He said something about me being super smart and how girls aren't going to fall for that. I real don't know why."

"Don't let him get to you! He just jealous of how smart you are. I beat he gets start D's and F's." Ralph said with a smile.

Felix and Ralph snickered.

Coach Kohut blew his whistle,"Alright lady's, lets began our work out."

The rest of gym class they just learn the routine of what to do in gym class.

After gym class they headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

**Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope the food is better here then the middle school food." Ralph said while waiting in the lunch line.

"No joke!" Felix said.

They both grab their trays of food, founded a table, and sat down to eat.

"This is pretty good!" Felix said.

"Ya! A whole lot better then the middle school food!" Ralph said while taking another bite of his pizza.

Felix was hoping to see Tamora there but he never saw her.

After lunch Felix went to history.

But once again be kept thinking of Tamora the whole time.

He wish that he had her number, that way he can call her other then just think about her.

After history he headed over to math.

He walk slowly to math class.

He founded his seat and just sat there.

A girl came and sat right next to him.

"Can I sit here?" The girl ask.

"Ya! Go head."

"Thank you!" The girl said while pulling the seat out.

She then pulled her seat into the desk and got her supplies out.

"I head this teacher is real nice!" The girl said.

"I heard that too!" Felix said with a small grin.

The girl blush, "I'm Mary!" She said with a sweet smile.

"Felix! Its very nice to meet you!"

Mary kept blushing. She reach for her ear to grab her pencil.

"Oh no!" Mary stared to panic.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost my pencil! That was the only one I had." She stared to look on the ground for it.

Felix smirk "Here, I have extra pencil."

"Oh thank you! Your my hero!" Mary said with a sigh of relief.

"Your welcome!" Felix said with a smile.

The teacher began the lesson and Mary was confused.

She look at Felix who was taking the notes and answering all the questions.

Mary whispered "I don't understand this at all! Can you help me?"

"Ya of course! So see the different angles, you have three angle you obtuse, right, and acute."

Mary knew all of this, she just wanted Felix to help her because... Well you can guess why.

After class, Felix had only one more class and that was health class, which he was happy about because Ralph was in his class.

When Felix walk in the room, he saw Ralph in the back of the class room.

While walking there he froze.

"Tamora!" Felix said.

She look up "oh hey Felix! Your in this class too!"

Felix began to turn red "ya I am! Umm, You want to come sit in the back with me and my friend Ralph?"

She smiled "I would but I'm already sitting with one of my friends! I'm sorry!"

"Oh umm that's totally cool! Totally!" Felix said.

"Rain check next time thought!" She said with a wink.

"Deal!" Felix said with excitement.

Felix blushed and walk to the back of the room.

Felix let out a love sigh.

"Is that her?" Ralph ask with excitement.

Felix slowly nodded.

"Nice buddy!" Ralph said while putting his hands be hind his head.

Felix kept looking at Tamora and smiling. Every time he did his hands got all sweaty and he had butterfly's in his stomach. He never felt this way.

But it all went away when a her friend came and sat right next to her.

He turned around and saw Felix looking at Tamora.

The man smiled at Felix and then turned back around to talk with Tamora.

"Who's that guy that just smiled at you?" Ralph ask.

"Gene!" Felix said with a furious tone.

**Genes back! What's going happen? Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gene just had this victory look on his face when he turned back around.

"Is that the guy who rip up her number?" Ralph ask.

"Yes!" Felix said.

That teacher finally came in the room. "Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon!" All the students said.

My name is Mrs. Jay. And welcome to health class."

All the students just smiled but not Felix. Gene kept fluting with Tamora just to make Felix more mad. And it was working.

The teacher pulled a clip board out.

"Everyone get up in front of the class. And grab your stuff."

Everybody got up and head in front of the class.

"When I call you name say here and I will sigh your seat." said. "Tommy and Greg you two sit in the back."

While the teacher called name, Felix eyes never left Gene.

Gene knew that Felix was watching. It made Gene feel more satisfied with himself.

"Felix and Tamora sit in the front." Mrs. Jay called.

Felix screamed in side with excitement.

He look at Gene with the same victory smile he have him earlier.

"Gene in the back." She called.

" , With all due respect, I rather sit in the front so I can see and hear better." Gene said with a smile towards Felix again.

Felix scowling at him.

"Alright! You can switch with Felix and Tamora. I'll get you a partner soon."

"But but..." Gene wanting Felix not to win this.

"No buts! Now go." Mrs. Jay pointing to his new sit.

Gene went to his desk and cross his arms. He turn around and saw Felix talking to Tamora, with a smile.

"You got lucky! But don't always think the teacher got your back!" Gene said to himself while turning back around.

"And Ralph sit in front of Felix!" The teacher called.

Ralph did so. He and Felix high five each other while Ralph was sitting down in his seat.

"Wow! We have a huge class." Mrs. Jay said.

All of sudden a girl ran into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late!" The girl said.

"Do you have a pass?"

"Yes ma'am right here!"

The teacher look at the pass "Thank you Mary! You can sit next to Gene!"

Mary walk to her sit and notice Felix.

She waved to him.

Felix didn't notice Mary.

He was so focus on Tamora talking to him.

He just sat there with love smile and listen to her.

The teacher started the lesson.

"I'm happy we have another class together." Tamora said with sweet smile.

"Ya me too! I heard health is super easy class." Felix said.

"It should be because all we real talk about is sex!"

Felix blushed.

Tamora elbowed Felix. "I was just kidding!"

"Felix!" Mary whispered, trying to get his attention.

Tamora and Felix look up.

Felix friendly waved at her. Mary turn back around.

"Who's that?" Tamora ask.

"This girl I meant in math class. She real annoying. She kept asking all these question that she should know already."

"Sound to me you like her."

Felix quickly shook his head. "Absolutely not!"

"Tamora and Felix! Do I need to move you?" Mrs. Jay ask.

"No ma'am!" Felix quickly said.

Mrs. Jay nodded and continue the lesson.

Couple minutes later, Ralph secretly pass a note to Felix saying "Your name real does mean lucky!"

Felix snickered a little and wrote back "I think your right! She is so amazing! I think I'm in love!"

Ralph replied "Don't get of head of yourself buddy!"

Tamora notice Ralph and Felix were passing notes.

While think what to write next, Tamora grab the note out of Felix hands.

"Tamora please don't read that!" Felix panicking trying not her find out the truth.

"I knew it! I knew you like that girl who wave at you! You little liar?" Tamora whispered.

Felix was relive but disappointed at the same time.

"What's her name?" Tamora ask.

"Ummm Mary!" Felix said.

"That's so cute! If you want I can help you get her!"

Felix had zero interest in Mary. She was sweet, but not for him.

"Thank you ma'am, but I'll handle it." Felix trying to smile at Tamora.

The bell finally rang. All the students ran down the hallways and out the main door.

Felix saw Gene catching up to Tamora.

Felix was very disappointed.

Ralph came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry brother!"

"It's not your fault!"

Felix saw Gene holding Tamora hand and he just scowled at it.

"This year has only begone!"

**Poor Felix! Hopefully his luck will change! Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


	6. Chapter 6

Felix and Ralph were walking home very slowly.

"Don't let Gene get to you. Holding her hand doesn't mean their dating."

"I know! But what sucks is that Tamora thinks l like Mary but I don't." Felix said with disappointment.

Ralph just looking at Felix who seems very hurt. He never seen him like this before.

"I know what will cheer you up!"

"What?"

"Some homemade apple pie at the sweet sugar bakery!"

"I don't know buddy. I'm not I the mood."

"Oh come on! I'll buy!" Ralph said with a smile.

Felix had a tiny grin "alright! Let's go."

They both walk down town to the bakery.

When they open the door they saw Mr and Mrs. Sugar baking.

Mr. Sugar saw them come in. "We'll look at that Betty it's our two favor are you boys?" Mr. Sugar ask.

"We're good, just finish our first day of high school." Ralph said while sitting down at a table.

"That's right! You two are high schools now. That means you guys don't want this crust old pie we made this morning. You want fresh and warm apple pie don't you?" Mrs. Sugar said.

Felix and Ralph smiled and nodded quickly.

She handed them both a fresh slice of homemade apple pie with two scoops of vanilla ice cream and a tall glass of milk.

Felix and Ralph mouths are drooling at the sigh.

When she handed them their plate. They both scarfed down.

Mr and Mrs. Sugar just smiled at each other while they finish their pie.

After they finish, they both sat there with happy filled tummies.

"Thank guys that hit the spot!" Felix said.

She smiled and went to the kitchen.

Ralph pulled his phone out to check the time. "Oh snap!"

"What?" Felix ask.

"I'm late picking up Venellope!" Ralph said while picking up his book bag.

"Go I'll pay for it!"

"Thanks brother!" Ralph said then ran out the door.

Felix smiled and went to the bar and sat down. Where Mr. Sugar was cleaning the counter.

"Why the long face?" Mr. Sugar ask.

Felix look up at Mr. Sugar and said "mr. Sugar, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Why of course I do! When I first glacé at Betty, oh I know she was the one for me." He said while smiling at his wife. "Why you ask?"

"Today I met this amazing, beautiful, remarkable girl today. When we made eye contact, I thought I was looking at the heavens!" Felix said with a love sigh.

Mr. Sugar rolled his eyes.

"But she thinks I'm in love with somebody else! What do I do about that?"

"Nothing!" said.

"What! Do nothing what will that do?"

"It will make her jealous."

"Jealous? I don't even know if she likes me!"

"She does!"

"You don't know that!"

"Oh I do!"

Felix looking up again at mr. Sugar. "How!"

"You told me that you saw the heavens when you first saw this girl. Right?"

"Right?"

"That mean there's some feeling between you two. Trust me! That what I saw when I first meat Betty." Mr. Sugar looking over at his wife.

"You real think so?"

"Have my pies ever tasted bad Felix!" Mr. Sugar said with a smile.

Felix began to smile. "Thank you mr. Sugar! I'll give it a shot." Felix said while hoping off the seat.

"Anytime!"

"Oh wait! How much do I need to pay you!" Felix said while getting out his wallet.

"On the house buddy!"

"Thank you!" Felix said.

"Good luck with everything!"

Felix headed for the door and said "I don't need luck! I have my own!"

**I hope you get the last line their! Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


	7. Chapter 7

Felix walk slowly home.

He look in his driveway and saw that his dad ain't home yet.

Which is normal on busy days.

He pulled out his house key and unlock the front door.

He slam the door, drop his book back on the floor, and walk into the kitchen.

He grab a glass of water and sat right on the couch.

He couldn't stop thinking of Tamora.

"Meow!" Q*bert the cat said while hoping on the couch with Felix.

"Hey buddy!" Felix said while petting him be hide the ears.

Q*bert just purred when he did that.

"I bet you had a nice lazy day!"

He just continue to purr.

Felix stop and just laid on his back on the coach and stared at the ceiling.

Q*bert hop off the top the coach, hop on Felix tummy and look at him.

Felix left up his legs toward the ceiling and put Q*bert on his feet.

Q*bert looking down at Felix and Felix looking up at Q*bert

"What am I going to do Q*bert? I really want to date Tamora but Gene has a hold on her."

"Meow!"

"Why does she like Gene? He a big jerk!"

"Meow?"

"Mr. Sugar said I should try to make her jealous and maybe that will make her realize I'm the one for her!"

"Meow!"

Felix sat up and scoop Q*bert in his arms.

"But how will I make her jealous?"

Q*bert just love on Felix.

"That's it! I'll flirt with Mary during health class in front of Tamora."

Felix pick up Q*bert and hold him in front of his face.

"Tamora will get super jealous and then see that I'm the one for her!"

"Meow!"

Felix then hug Q*bert tight.

"Meow..."

"Oh sorry buddy I didn't mean to hurt you. How about I get you a snack."

Q*bert jump with excitement.

Felix and Q*bert walk into the kitchen and felix got Q*bert a nice warm bowl of milk.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Felix said then walking toward the door.

Felix open the door and his mouth and eyes grow bigger.

"Tamora!?"

**Sorry that it's a short chapter! I promise next time will be longer! Hang in there with me please! Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tamora? What are you doing here?" Felix said with shock.

"I was coming by to induce myself because I just moved in down the street."

Felix still in shock "You're the one who move in down the street?"

She nodded with a sweet smile.

"I also came over to see if I can have some sugar."

Felix began to blush and panic. "Sugar? You want me to give you some sugar!?" Felix said with a smile.

"Ya about a cupful!" She held up the measuring cup.

"Oh that kind of sugar! I thought you meant. . ." Felix face was red like a Tomato. "Never mined come on in."

Tamora walk in with a confuses look on his face.

Felix close the door behind her.

"Nice place you got." Tamora said.

"Thank you! Umm let me get the cup of sugar for you. Make yourself at home." Felix said while walking in the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh she here! She here in my house. She knows where I live!" Felix whispered to himself.

Felix quickly poured the sugar in her measuring cup and hurried out to the living room.

He didn't want her to wait long.

When walk into the living room, he saw her playing with Q*brut.

She was laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I love your cat Felix! Can I take home with me?"

Felix blushed "im if afraid not, Q*brut means a lot to me." Felix pause "and a lot more to my mom."

"It was worth a try." Tamora said while standing up.

"Umm here's your sugar!" Felix said while handing her the cup.

"Thanks! Your house is really nice. I really like the layout. It makes me feel like home."

Felix began to smile bigger. "Umm thank you."

She began to walk to the door. "Thanks again for the sugar neighbor!"

Felix did not want her to leave.

"Wait!" Felix shouted.

Tamora trued around. "What?"

Felix trying to think of something "Do you have your notes for chemistry on you. Because I'm having real hard time understanding the homework." Felix nervously said.

"I don't have the notes on me but if you want, I can comeback over and we can do the homework together. Because honestly I'm having trouble myself." She smiled.

Felix smiled like never before. "That's a great idea."

"Well I'll be back soon then with the notes and all!" She said while opening the door.

"Bye!" Felix waved.

Right when she closed the door Felix dashed up stairs to get everything clean and ready.

About 15 minutes later, he heard the doorbell rang. It was music to his ears.

Felix happily walk to the door. Knowing that this is one shot to make a huge impression on Tamora.

Felix place is hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath and open the door.

He saw Tamora with that amazing smile she had when he open the door.

"Come on in!" Felix said with a cheerful voice

He closed the door behind him. They both walk into the living room.

Tamora pulled out her chemistry notes and homework out on the table in front of the couch.

Felix nervously sat next to Tamora on the couch.

Tamora smiled at him and Felix tried to smile back.

"So do you want to do the notes together or ..." Tamora was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Umm sorry, I'll be right back." Felix said then ran into the kitchen to get the phone.

Felix answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey son!"

"Oh hey dad!"

"I have to work late tonight! There's a frozen pizza in freezer you can heat up for dinner. How was school?"

"Good! Real good!" Felix said while turning around and smiling at Tamora.

"Good to hear! I can't talk long. So take care of Q*burt, and your homework!"

"I will dad! Umm dad is it ok if I have a friend over to help me with homework?"

"Yes you can have Ralph over to help you with homework! Love you son!"

"Wait dad!"

His dad hang up the phone.

Shortly after Felix hang up the phone.

Felix feeling guilty that his dad doesn't know that "friend" is not Ralph. It's a girlfriend.

**Things are heating up! Felix his home alone with the girl he loves! What's going to happen? Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


	9. Chapter 9

Felix walk back into the living room.

"Sorry about that!" Felix said.

"It's fine! Who was it?" Tamora ask.

"It was my dad calling me saying he's working late tonight."

"That's cute!"

Felix rubbed his neck with embarrassment.

"So where we!" Felix said.

"We were about to review the notes together."

Felix smiled and sat right next to her and they study.

A good hour and half went by of those two studying has much has they can.

"Grumble!" Tamora stomach growled with hunger.

"Are you ok?" Felix ask.

"Sorry! I'm just hungry that's all."

"I can heat up a pizza in the often and we can have it for dinner if you want." Felix offered.

"That's sound great!"

Felix hop off the couch, walk into the kitchen, and started to heat up the often.

"Are your parents ok if I eat over?" Tamora shouted. "Because I don't want to be a bother."

"Their total fine with it! I can't eat this hole pizza by myself anyway." Felix shouted back.

Felix walk back into the living room with a bowl of chips and two sodas.

"Oh thank you Felix!"

"The pizza going to take away to cook so we can just savage on this." Felix smiled and handed her a soda.

They both took a huge swig of their soda and a big handful of chips.

"Are you parents ok if you can stay for dinner." Felix ask.

Tamora smiled and said "I don't think my parents would care because my parents are both away in the military right now."

"Wow! That's real amazing that both of your parents do that! But who's taking care of you?"

"My grandmother!"

"That must be fun!"

"You have no idea."

"What about your parents. What do they do?"

"My dad is a construction worker and help build things for the city and my mom...!"

"Your mom does what?"

"She did own a flower shop before she... went to heaven!"

Tamora complete shock at that. "Oh my gosh!"

Tamora pick up Felix and hug him tight.

Felix blushed.

"I'm so sorry Felix! I didn't know!" Tamora said while hugging Felix tighter and tighter.

Felix still didn't say anything. He just enjoyed the fact that Tamora was hugging him.

"It's fine Tamora! Real it is!" Felix said while still blushing and also smiling a little.

"No it's not! I shouldn't ask about it! It's none of my business." Tamora said with a tear crawling down her cheek.

Felix surprise at the fact that Tamora was crying.

Felix wrap his arms around her and said "Tamora it's fine! You didn't know about it! She in a better place now!"

Tamora just nodded has they continue hugging.

"FELIX!"

Felix began to blush and quickly let go of Tamora. "Hey dad!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


	10. Chapter 10

Felix face turn completely red.

His dad crossed his arms and look pretty angry.

"Who's your friend felix?"

"Umm this is Tamora! She the new neighbor done the street." Felix said with a nervous grin. "Tamora this if my father, Freak!"

"Nice to meet Freak!" Tamora said with a smile.

Freak totally ignore her."You never told me that your friend was going to be a girl Felix!"

"Well I was going to tell but you hang up to fast and umm..." Felix trying to think of something fast to say.

"We didn't do anything sir, Honest! We just hugged which you just witness." Tamora said.

Felix's dad just shook his head "I know this would happen when I load you to date! No more women over on till your in college."

"Dad! I...!"

"It wasn't his fault sir!" Tamora shouted at freaky while standing up from the couch.

Felix dad look up at her.

"I invite myself over because I was completely confuse on our science homework. So I invited myself over and commanded Felix to help me. So if anyone is going to bet punished here, it's me!"

Felix's dad look at Felix then Tamora again.

"Is this true Felix?"

Felix look at Tamora then back his dad and nodded very slowly.

"Tamora I have to ask you to leave please."

Tamora nodded, grab her things and opened the front door. "I'll see ya tomorrow Felix." Then she shut the door.

Felix just sat there on the couch looking at his father. His father still looking mad.

"Dad I'm real sorry!"

Felix's dad nodded and said "Tamora is not load in this house again understand me!"

Felix just nodded because there was no use to try to argue with him.

You are also grounded from your phone." Felix's dad said.

Felix walk over to his dad and handed his cell phone.

"Now clean up your homework and go to your room. I'll call you when the dinner is ready."

Felix gathered all his school stuff and walk up stairs to his room.

He places all his books and homework out on his desk.

While sorting his work, he saw the homework that him and Tamora were working on.

He smiled at it. Then all of sudden he notice that there was a note at the bottom of the paper.

The note said: _When you read, call me please! Here my number again just in case you forgot it!_

Felix smiled with joy. He hurried and tried to grab his cell phone.

But he remember that he his grounded from it.

Then felix remember that they have a home phone.

But what happen if his dad picks up his phone while their talking.

Then Felix had the perfect plan.

When he goes down stairs for dinner, he'll grab all the down stairs phones then bring it up stairs with him.

So his father had no way of hearing or even knowing about this.

Felix couldn't wait for dinner.

**Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


	11. Chapter 11

Felix waited patiently for dinner. He tried to do his chemistry homework but it was impossible to finish without any notes to help him with it.

"Felix, the pizza is done!" His father shouted for the bottom of the stairs.

Felix smiled and ran down stairs.

His father handed his plate and he sat down to eat. He ate rather quickly because he didn't want Tamora to wait long for him to call.

"Thank dad for the pizza! I'll be in my room doing homework and nothing else." Felix nervously said.

"Wait son!"

Felix stop and slowly turn around to face his dad.

"I'm sorry! I was pretty harsh on you! It's been a long day for me."

"It's fine dad!"

"No it's not! Your not child anymore Felix! Your a teenager now. Which means I need to give you more freedom and respect. So I am!"

"So what happen now?"

"Now I will give you the freedom to have girls over but I have to be home! Deal!"

Felix smiled and said "deal! So does that mean Tamora can come over again?"

"Yes! I'll was pretty harsh on her to and she seemed like a nice girl!"

"Oh she is dad!" Felix let out a love sigh.

His dad smirk and handed back his cell phone.

"I wasn't expecting to get my phone back." Felix said surprisingly.

"Again, more freedom and respect. So your ungrounded from your cell phone."

Felix smiled and hug his dad.

"Thanks dad! And I'll promise dad, I'll be more responsible with your wishes."

"I know you will son!"

Felix let go and ran up stairs to call Tamora.

He found the piece of paper with the note on it and quickly dialed the number.

"It's ringing!" Felix said with excitement.

It kept on ring for a while until the answering machine pick up.

"Hi this is Tamora! I'm not home right now but my answering machine is, so you can talk to it instead. Wait for the beep. Bye!"

Felix giggled a little bit from the answering machine message.

"Beep! Hey Tamora! Umm I got your note. Ummm I'm just calling you because I got and it said to call you when I read. And I did read it so ya! Call me back I guest. If not, I'll see ya tomorrow! Bye!" Felix hang up the phone and face palm himself.

"Can anybody make a more stupid message then me."

Felix wait for hours for her to call. While waiting he clean his room, he finish his homework, and he played with Q*bert. But she didn't call him.

Felix look at the the clock and it was getting pretty late.

Felix got ready for bed. He said goodnight to his just laid in his bed waiting for her to call.

Felix turn of the light and tried to fall a sleep.

"Give me ev drying thing tonight!" Felix's phone went off.

Felix quickly sprung from the bed and answered the phone.

"Tamora!?" Felix said joyfully.

"Hello Felix!"

"Who is this!"

The mystery person talking to Felix smirk. "You know this Felix!"

Felix eyes and mouth grow bigger. "GENE!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


	12. Chapter 12

"So you do remember me!" Gene said.

"How did you get my number?" Felix demanded.

"I heard your pathetic voice mail on Tamora phone and decide to call you."

"How did you get Tamora phone?"

"Simply you idiot! I was over her at house early! Ya that's right! We made out for little bit! She told me all about your little study date and how your dad snap at her! Sound to me your dad is a big push over!"

Felix was about to break his phone.

"I told you man that she is mine! You real think she will date a man like you!"

Felix didn't say anything.

"Listen to me! Stop trying and give up on her. Your not going to win."

"You don't know that!" Felix shouted.

"Oh I do my friend! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't stay away from her, I will pass a rumor around that your madly in love with her. And trust me people are gonna laugh their asses off when hear about this! Their not going to believe a man is going to date an upper class men!"

Felix realizing what's going to happen if he did that. Tamora would never lay an eye on him again if she found out like that.

"Fine Gene! You win!" Felix said slowly.

Gene nodding his head. "Good boy! Finally come to your senses! Tomorrow tell Mrs. Jay you want to move your seat away from Tamora. Then ill get off your back."

Felix hung up the phone and place it on his bed side.

He can't fall back to sleep because now he knows he can't ever get the girl of his dreams.

The first six weeks of school flew by. Felix got strate A's once again.

But he hates how he can't even look at Tamora, thank to Gene.

Felix stop sitting next to her in chemistry class too.

Knowing that Tamora maybe will tell Gene.

Tamora and Gene have gone out for a mouth now.

Every time Felix saw those two together, he just looks away.

Felix was heart broken.

After school, Felix and Ralph were walking home.

"Hey Felix! Wait up!" Someone screamed be hide them.

They both turn around.

It was Tamora running to catch up with them.

Felix quick walk faster until Ralph grab him.

"Let me go Ralph!"

"No your going to talk her if you like it or not!"

Tamora finally catch up with them.

"Hey Felix!" Tamora said while trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Tamora!" Felix said while looking around. Hoping Gene not around.

"You haven't talk to me in weeks! What's up?" Tamora ask.

"Nothing it's umm just school and all. It's hard to get good grades and a social life going."

Ralph shook his head at Felix.

"Well I miss talking to you!"

Felix blushed.

Tamora pulled out a piece of paper out from her back pack. And gave it to Felix.

"What's this!" Felix ask.

"It's invitation to my Halloween party I'm having this Saturday night. It's going to be so much fun! All you need is to dress up."

"We'll be there!" Ralph said with excitement.

Felix give a angry face to Ralph.

"Awesome! It start at 8! See you guys there!" Tamora said while turning around and walk back home.

Felix and Ralph did the same thing.

Felix punch Ralph in the arm. "Why did you say we're gonna go?"

"Because you and me both know you been miserable for weeks because of this girl. And this party is the perfect opportunity to make a move on her."

"But if I even touch her, Gene will..."

"Forgot Gene Felix!" Ralph interrupted. "Gene is just a creepy wired man! And if we go to this party, you can help her see that in him."

Felix look at the invitation.

"And plus this is our first high school party!" Ralph added. "Meet new people! It's gonna be fun buddy! This party is what you need!"

Felix smiled. "Ya I guess your right Ralph. I have been miserable without Tamora these past weeks."

Ralph smiled and pat Felix on the back. "Come on buddy were going shopping!"

"Shopping? For what?"

"I'm helping you pick out a Halloween costume that chicks will dig!"

Felix smiled and followed Ralph.

**I first want to say is I'm very sorry about the late update! I had a terrible week! I'll make it up to all of you with all the Halloween goodies I have plans this week! Not just a Halloween special for this story but a new short sexy story about this couple! So stay toon guys! ****Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


	13. Chapter 13-Halloween special!

**First of all I have to give ****ShadowTeenGirl a ****gold star for reading my mine.**

"Are you sure Vanellope will be fine? What happen if she wakes up and realize we're not there?" Felix ask.

"Please! From all that trick or treating tonight, she'll won't wake up until Christmas." Ralph said.

"If you say so! But I feel bad leaving her. Your parents trust us to watch her tonight while their at a Halloween party. And my dad think I'm a sleep right now!"

"Felix! Buddy calm down! Every thing will be fine! My parents are not coming home until 2 in the morning. And your dad knows your spend the night! Everything will be fine!"

Felix smiled "your right! I just need to try to focus on Tamora tonight."

"Bingo!" Ralph said while reaching Tamora house.

Ralph about to knock on the door.

"Wait!" Felix said.

"What!"

"Are you sure about my costume?"

"Felix for the hundred time, lady's love the Phantom of the opera! Trust me! You look sexy! Lady's will dig it! Now put the mask on!" Ralph demanded.

Felix put the mask on. And Ralph knock on the door.

Couple second later, Tamora came and answered the door.

Felix blushed at the sight of Tamora Halloween costume. She was an angle, literally!

"Hey boy! Come on in! Great costumes!" Tamora said.

Ralph walk in and then Felix did. Felix closed the door be hide and saw so many people dancing, laughing, kissing, and having good time.

Ralph got right into the party while Felix just grab some punch and walk around.

He saw so many upper class men. He felt kinda awkward.

About an hour went by and Felix just sat down on the couch, trying to get in to the party more.

Ralph was hang around with the other freshmen. Felix decide to finally join them until somebody pick him up.

"Excise me but can you please put me down..." Felix stop talking when he realize who it was. "Hi Tamora!"

"We're about to play a real fun game in the next room! Want to join?" Tamora ask.

"Tamora! We don't allow freshmen in on this game." One if Tamora friend said.

"Oh no JT! He a sophomore! He skip freshmen year!" Tamora wink at him while still holding him in mise air.

"Wow! Skip freshmen year! Then hell ya he can join! Come on in!" JT said.

Tamora put him down. Felix glacé back a Ralph who did a thumb up at him.

Felix walk in to the room and found all these upper class men sitting in a circle.

"You ever played spin the bottle before?" One of the upper class men ask Felix.

"Umm no! What is it?"

"Oh your going to love it! See those hot chicks over there! You spin the bottle and whatever one it lands on, you go in the closet with them for seven whole minutes!"

"And do what!"

"Whatever you want man! You can make out, touch her lady parts, or even have sex if you want!" The men said with a wink.

"Ok everybody let's start the game!" Everybody shouted

JT was he first one to spin the bottle. And it landed on a girl dress up has a butterfly.

He took her hand and they went in the closet. And started a timer for seven minute.

Felix was scared out if his minded. He never even hug a girl before and now they say he has to make out with a random girl in a closet.

Felix look over and saw all the girl winking and blowing kisses at him.

He look over at Tamora. He would never think that Tamora would do something like this. He even can believe he was doing this.

Felix then look all around the circle and saw Gene sitting right cross from him. Giving Felix a death stair.

Felix just look away. He kept thinking what would happen if he went in the closet with Tamora. He just smile at the thought.

Seven minutes pass and the couple came out of the closet.

The boy had kiss marks everywhere on his face.

"Who next!" JT shouted.

"I vote Felix goes next!" Gene said with a smiled.

All the boy cheered on Felix.

Felix who was nerves has hell. He got up and spend the bottle.

Everybody watch how it kept spinning around and around.

It stated to slow down. It became slower and slower until it laid on somebody.

Felix open his eyes and smiled wide. It was Tamora.

"Ok you two get in the closet for seven whole minutes." JT said.

Felix got up and started to walk to the closet with Tamora.

"Oh on! I refuse to let my women in the closet with him." Gene shouted.

"Hey it the price to pay to play this game!" One of the guys said.

"But but..."

"Sorry gene but you voted for me to next!" Felix said while closing the door.

Felix and Tamora enters the closet. And lock it.

They just stand there, in awkward silence.

"Why do you hate me Felix!" Tamora finally said something.

"I don't hate you! Where did you here that from?"

"It's just, the pass couple weeks you haven't talk to me or even look at me. And you ask to move seats in health. It hurt my feeling when you moved seats not just in health but also in chemistry."

Felix saw the hurt in Tamora eyes. He had no idea that hurt her feelings. He just did it so Gene could leave him alone.

" I didn't do it to hurt you!"

"Then why did you do it then!"

"I'm going to tell you the truth, Tamora. Your boyfriend Gene threaten me to say away from you and if I didn't stay away from you, he'll pass a nasty rumors about me."

Tamora in shock that Gene did that.

"I'm sorry Tamora! I real am!"

Tamora didn't say anything.

"Look if it makes you feel better, I think your amazing women."

Tamora faced Felix.

"You deserve way better then Gene! You deserve somebody who will treat you like a queen. Trust me that somebody isn't Gene. You will fined him one d..."

Felix was cut off when Tamora pick him up and kiss him.

Felix eyes were open big and was so amazed that this was happening.

He smiled in the kiss,closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

All of a sudden they head the timer go off. They both pulled back from the kiss and smiled at each other.

Tamora drop Felix and open the door.

"I'm sorry everybody! Party over!" Tamora said.

"What why!" Everybody said.

"Something came up! Just everybody please leave" Tamora said while pointing at the door.

Everybody got up and started to leave.

"Goodnight Felix!" Tamora said with a smile.

"Goodnight Tamora!" Felix said with a love sigh.

"Tamora, baby! What happen in their?" Gene ask.

"I have something's to ask you!"

"Have a goodnight Gene!" Felix said while walk out the door.

Ralph waited for Felix outside the house.

"What happen in their buddy!" Ralph ask.

Felix just smiled and said "This is the best Halloween of life!"

They started to walk home.

"Man! Maybe next year I should go has the phantom!" Ralph whispered to himself.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all of a happy Halloween. Tomorrow I'm going to hopefully post a new short story of these two. I'm going to tell you right now that it's going to be rated M for sex! ;) keep an eye out for that! Please review or PM me! Or even follow me. Anything helps! Honeyglows!**


End file.
